Design, fabricate, and test in vitro electrodes and leads for percutaneous intramuscular stimulation of paralyzed human muscle. The need for the Neural Prosthesis Program to redesign presently available intramuscular electrodes to increase lifetime before breakage and to reduce its tendency to move.